Silver Rhythms
by Terra Tenshi
Summary: Sora has finally found the door to light but Riku's not on the other side of that door. Can Sora recover his friend? And if he can what will he have to do to do it? RikuXSora, Shonenai, Yaoi, Oneshot


_AN: Umm...While I can't believe I'm actually doing this I've been working on this for far too long to just let it go now. When this idea popped into my head nearly a month ago I was going to ignore it simply for the sake of propriety. However that would be something akin to censorship and I being who I am could never bear to do something like that. So without further ado I give you "Silver Rhythms" my first R-rated fanfic, as well as being my first Kingdom Hearts one. __**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!**_

**WARNINGS: Male/Male, sexual situations between minors**

**Silver Rhythms**

Sora looked at the huge set of white-gold doors before him. They were in-laid with a shiny black stone that reflected the outline of his face back at him. Even with the distortion caused by the stone he could see his face as it appeared in the mirror every day. Skin - far to pale for a boy who'd grown up on an island, littered with thin, pasty scars - memoirs of the many battles that had led to this point. Eyes of a deep blue, dulled with the sudden loss of innocence, ringed with dark circles and limp lashes. His spiky, dark hair hung in disarray over and around his face merely accentuating his thin features and high cheekbones made sharp by an unnatural slenderness. He'd changed since the final locking of Kingdom Hearts, but none of that mattered now.

Somewhere on his way here he'd lost Donald and Goofy. Kairi...he supposed she'd made it back to Destiny Islands, he hadn't been back yet so he couldn't be sure. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud: they had been fighting off a group of heartless to give him time to escape on the gummy ship last time he'd seen them. Merlin had worked to teach him some of the more complex magics, which had saved him more times then he could count during his battles, before he'd left to try and restore some of the worlds which they'd managed to win back from the heartless. Friends had come and gone since his search started for this door to the light, but none of that mattered now.

He'd finally found it...the door to the light. He reached out hesitantly to wrap his hand around the handle. It was cool and fit well in his palm as though it had been waiting for him to come and open it, and so he pulled back on it. The door stood firm and he had to smirk cynically at his own foolishness. He'd been forced to fight and struggle to make his way here why shouldn't he have expected this one last obstacle. He twisted his wrist in a smooth, familiar motion, which had never yet failed to bring the comforting weight of the key blade to his hand. He lifted it with ease, a weight that had once threatened to crush him now like a mere feather. Pointed at the door before him he turned it just so in a motion as familiar as it was effective. With a soft sound of grating and groaning like that of long disused clock works the door came unlocked with a soft snick of the latch.

This time when he reached forward for the handle and pulled, the doors separated as easily as tissue paper being torn. He pulled with little effort until there was a space left between them just big enough for a boy of his diminutive stature to slip through. He could have easily thrown it wide to see what lay beyond but experience had made him wary of the unknown and he was unwilling to risk the escape of more creatures to satisfy his own curiosity. Instead he slipped into the opening pulling the large door shut behind him almost as an after thought; an echo of nature ingrained in him by a mother, now merely a shadow that haunted one silent, shadowy corner of his mind.

His first acknowledgement of the place in which he now stood was the darkness. It wasn't that he was unused to it. Sometime during his many fights he had become used to the darkness which the heartless seemed to live in and radiate, in some strange way it had become almost comforting, a welcome escape from the monotony of what his life had become and he had begun to realize why it had been so easy for Riku to be seduced into it so long ago. However, this seemed to be a different sort of darkness, not the shadowy kind of an unknown abyss like that of the heartless but more like the comforting darkness of the space behind your eyelids. It even seemed to radiate with its own luminescence, which could not be called light but seemed to serve a similar purpose. Then came a sound both achingly familiar and completely foreign to his ears. He turned towards it straining his eyes to see into the darkness that seemed to hang in veils between him and his goal. Again it came and this time he could recognize it. Footsteps, but not those he was used to hearing. Not the uniform march of Cloud, nor the happy hop-skip of Yuffie. Not even the steady 1-2 beat of his own tread. These came in rapid bursts of quick, short steps as though the person were excited to reach their destination but unsure of their decision to go.

Finally the walking figure came into view. He looked back at the beautiful creature before him and was impressed with the image of a fallen angel. Skin as pale as the first light of dawn was shown sparingly by a cloak of deepest black. Silver hair fluttered with an odd sort of grace over the shoulders and about the face. Their eyes were covered by a wide black band, which Sora had at first assumed to be some strange sort of spell but now saw to be a length of thick cloth used as a sort of blindfold. As he eyed the boy before him only one word out of his many whirling thoughts could be pressed from his lips in a weak, whispery voice.

"Riku..."

The figure turned to him with the sharp snapping movements of a hunter, or one used to being hunted. A sword shaped like the wing of a demon flashed down in a deadly arc guided with the precision of a true master on its journey to cleave Sora in two. Hours spent sparring, running drills, and fighting in the arena came into play and he swung his own weapon up fending off the attack with the precision of long practice. Away the demon wing-sword flew racing back again shortly to meet the key blade once more with a ringing crash. Again and again the blades flashed away and back their meetings marked by a ringing more piercing then a thousand church bells. They fought on, Riku strained and silent while Sora tried desperately to find a way to awaken his friend from whatever sort of trance he seemed to have fallen into. A little voice in the back of his mind stirred and whispered to him…

_Don't fight_. 'I have to fight.' He insisted back, 'Otherwise he'll kill me.' _No_. Came the voice again. _He fights because you challenge him. Submit and he won't harm you._ Sora was about ready to tell the voice to shove off when he realized where the voice came from. It had been so long since he had heard it and he had never been so consciously aware of it before so he hadn't, at first, been able to see it for what it was. The voice of the boy he had once been beneath the sun of Destiny Islands is what spoke to him now. The boy who had run in the sand, sparred with Riku, and dreamed of one day sailing of with his friends to a far away land on their tiny raft was what now encouraged him to give in to Riku's superiority as he had so many times in the past.

His key blade clattered to the ground with a strange almost musical sound and bounced, disappearing in a vague swirl of light before it had a chance to strike the floor once more. Sora let his knees buckle as he dropped to kneel on the ground. Palms held out before him in a welcoming yet passive gesture. The sword came swinging down for the final strike but he didn't wince or dive away, didn't even blink. He had put far too much faith in Riku in the past to lose it now. Riku would not harm him.

The sword stopped inches above his unprotected skull, the breeze that had accompanied its decent continuing its downward rush to brush through his hair and over his face and neck. Still Sora remained motionless...waiting patiently for Riku to make the first move. This is the way it had always been, the way it would always be. Riku would make the first move and Sora would instinctively play off of it keeping perfect time with him in the rhythm of their life long dance.

Riku bent his face coming close enough to Sora that he could feel the warm caress of breath on his cheeks. He didn't move though the scrutiny of the eyes hidden behind the wide black band was almost unbearable. Skin and hair brushed lightly along one another and then soft lips gently connected with his own. He stiffened at first, surprised by the sudden flash of lightning, which seemed to skim over his skin like a thundaga spell. A disapproving growl in the back of Riku's throat reminded him of his true existence and he forced himself to relax and fall into what was certainly not expected but easily welcomed.

Hands slid up under his shirt, pushing it upwards urgently. He gasped into the ongoing kiss but didn't dare stop Riku out of fear that if he did he might never get his friend back again. Clothes were shed quickly and, with the kisses assistance, it all became a large hazy blur to him. Soon he found himself pressed to the ground beneath Riku. The kiss that had just so recently been aborted had left him breathless and as he lay panting he felt Riku's hips move above him. Watching. Searching. Testing. Finding. With a quick thrust Riku pressed in splitting him open. He gasped and squirmed back trying desperately to escape the sudden, unwanted pain. It would have been foolish to expect Riku to have the sense of mind to prepare him in as lost a state as he seemed to be but it was a shock too to realize that things had even progressed this far. Above him a growl sounded. He was fighting Riku's authority and Riku did not like it.

He recognized the tension in his friends' body and tried to force himself to relax but as Riku pressed on a small whimper escaped his throat, testament to his pain. Riku stilled for a moment above him and then bent to kiss him once more before pushing onwards. The pain was still there despite the attempted distraction but the fact that he had tried at all gave hope that maybe the Riku of Destiny Island's was not lost after all...

In the morning he was awakened by a stirring at his back. There was a pause then a faint rustling sound followed by a groan. Finally there was a soft voice.

"What...?" He gasped and turned over sharply, the pain in his lower body forgotten or ignored for the time being. The sight that met him was not unexpected, the same boy with whom he had shared his body last night was still lying beside him, bare except for the blindfold which he refused to remove, but subtle changes told him of his friend Riku's presence in the stoic stranger. A slight downward curling of his mouth, the darkened crease between his eyebrows, the lightly disjointed motions of his limbs. A hand reached up and slowly removed the black fabric making familiar sea-green eyes visible to him for the first time since he had come to this place. They turned to peer down at him and then widened in sudden recognition. Neither spoke for a moment until he couldn't contain his glee any longer.

"Riku." He whispered reaching forward to wrap his arms around his friend. Arms wrapped around him hesitantly as well.

"Sora. What..." Riku trailed off suddenly and his arms tightened subtly around Sora's slight frame.

"Oh Gods..." The words were filled with a subtle self-loathing and shock. "Sora I-I'm sorry. I can't believe I did that to you. You must hate me." Blue eyes widened in surprise as Sora looked up at his friend. A crease formed along his forehead as he puzzled at Riku's behavior.

"Why would I hate you? You're Riku and doing that brought you back. I'm _glad_ it happened as long as you're back." His words were spoken with absolute faith and conviction and this time it was Riku's turn to be surprised.

"But Sora I..." He paused reluctantly for a moment before going on. "I hurt you." Sora buried his face against his friends' chest and shook his head.

"I've been hurt worse Riku and nothing was ever more worth it then getting you back." A small, mischievous smile curled his lips and he lifted his head to see Riku's face. "Besides it only hurt for a little while, after that it felt VERY good."

Riku stared down in shock at his best friend, curled so trustingly against his chest. Finally Riku seemed to find his voice again. "Who are you and what have you done with Sora?"

At that Sora burst out laughing, near hysteria setting in at this final proof that it was indeed _his_ Riku now and not some mindless drone in disguise. When he finally calmed down he realized Riku was still watching him. Clearly his friend saw nothing funny about the situation and was still expecting an answer. "Stuff's changed Riku. I've been looking for you forever. I can't _wait_ to get you out of here." Sora said smiling radiantly at his best friend.

"I can't wait to be out of here. How'd you get in anyway? I looked for a way out every chance I got and I never found anything." A small frown marred Riku's brow at the thought of the time he had spent here. Sora shrugged lightly against him.

"You don't have the Eternal Keyblade or a bunch or friends to help you figure it out."

Riku's eyes brightened at this. "So there is a way out? We really can leave?" His voice grew more excited with every syllable; arm's tightening until Sora was fully crushed against him. Sora waved a lazy hand above his head as if dismissing the question though he answered anyway.

"'Course there is, how do you think I got here?"

Riku looked like a little kid at Christmas and anyone watching would have wondered if perhaps the personalities of the two boys had been switched. "Let's go then! What are you waiting for?" Sora stayed firmly in place and snuggled even closer to Riku preventing any movement on his part.

"Later, for now I just want to go back to sleep."

Riku looked crestfallen. "_SLEEP_? How can you even think of sleep when we could be out of here?"

Sora smiled sleepily against his friends' chest. "Relax Riku. It'll still be there in a couple of hours." That mischievous smile had once again appeared on his face. "Besides, in case you hadn't noticed you haven't exactly left me in an ideal condition to travel. Honestly Riku if you'd been any more enthusiastic I'd be permanently injured."

Riku flushed darkly and Sora laughed lightly against his chest. Riku slowly relaxed as he realized that Sora wasn't mad at him for what he had done and silently conceded to a few more hours of rest. But before he could Sora exposed his last and greatest fear with a casualness that was almost frightening. "Maybe next time you can be a little bit gentler."

Riku stiffened and Sora looked up, a thousand questions floating in his blue eyes. As Riku processed the words he had to fight the ecstatic smile that was threatening to consume his face. "I...would like that." The words came out as little more then a whisper but it was enough for both boys. Sora snuggled back against his chest and Riku buried his face in the brunet hair. Both drifted off to sleep.

The final battle was coming, the heartless had found a new leader and were gaining strength, worlds were falling and being recovered every day, but for now it was just the two of them here, together again after being apart for so long, and none of that mattered now.


End file.
